


Mishap

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Comfort, Dancing, F/F, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Lena comes over to Kara and finds out her friend has had a baking mishap and is in distress about it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorpvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995994
Comments: 10
Kudos: 183





	1. Kara?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 2 prompt 'baking'.

The first thing Lena smells when she steps out of the elevator onto Kara’s floor, is the pungent stench of burn. She crinkles her nose for a moment before braving the scent to get to Kara’s front door. It only gets stronger with each step she takes. She speeds up to get to Kara’s apartment quicker, almost breaking out into a run. And Lena Luthor doesn’t usually run.

She reaches Kara’s front door and knocks calmly, burrowing all her impatience. Kara is probably fine. Lena then remembers: Kara is fire-proof. She has to be fine. If she were solarflaring, Lena assumes she would’ve heard something about a Supergirl fight on the news, or to have been contacted by Alex. So, Kara must be fine. With a little effort, she manages to calm her nerves. Kara is invincible. Kara is fine.

Still. It’s taking her awfully long to answer the door. And Lena’s worry hasn’t stopped nagging at the back of her mind, slowly clawing its way to the forefront more and more. Eventually, she can’t hold it anymore and, after a second knock, just tries the door.

It’s open.

Despite Kara being Supergirl and probably not worrying about burglary or worse, it doesn’t sit right with Lena. She pushes the door open slowly, softly calling out for Kara as she does.

Kara doesn’t answer, but Lena picks up a soft sniffle. She wades through the kitchen, which is in complete disarray. The counters are littered with dirty pans, flour, sugar and liquid–water or milk or something of the sorts–plastering it all to their surface. As she passes, Lena catches a glance of another pan filled with some grainy black substance. The cause of the smell. But she doesn’t linger on it and moves towards the sound she heard.

She finds Kara tucked in the corner of her kitchen, sitting on the floor with her knees tucked up and her arms wrapped around them to create a small hollow for her face to rest in. Her shoulders are quietly shaking but she makes no sound.

“Kara,” Lena whispers softly as she steps closer. Kara doesn’t acknowledge her.

“Honey, are you okay?” Lena slowly closes the distance between them and kneels in front of Kara.

Kara still doesn’t acknowledge her presence, save for a small sniffle. Lena can’t tell whether it’s because of her presence or just random.

“Is it okay if I put my hand on your arm?” Lena asks as she drops her bag and moves her hands towards Kara.

Kara makes a small move with her head. Something akin to a nod, Lena thinks. So she takes it as a ‘yes’ and puts a hand on Kara’s arm. Kara doesn’t shrug her off or tense up, confirming she was indeed granting Lena permission to do so.

“Did you hurt yourself?” Lena asks a little worried. Kara might be indestructible most of the time but who knows what happened.

Kara shakes her head a little. She unfolds one arm from around her knee and uses it to hold onto Lena’s arm and move it closer to her. Lena follows her arm and scoots closer to Kara, sitting down next to her. Kara shifts slightly so she can lean sideways into Lena.

“What happened?” Lena wraps her arm around Kara, sensing that Kara wants more tactile input.

Kara wraps her arms around Lena and pulls her close, resting her head on Lena’s chest as she breathes deeply. She stays silent. Lena understands. Kara can’t talk right now, but she will probably explain later. All Lena can do now, is be there for her.

“I’m here. I’m not going anywhere until you want me to,” Lena promises, resting her head on top of Kara’s. She intertwines their fingers closes her eyes as she feels Kara calm down next to her.


	2. Sway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the supercorptober day 3 prompt 'dancing'.

“I just wanted to bake you a cake,” Kara admits sadly.

She and Lena are still sitting on the kitchen floor amidst spilled flower, sugar and dough stains. Lena has her arm wrapped around Kara and her other hand intertwined with Kara’s.

“I know,” Lena says calmly.

“I made a total mess and I can’t bake for _shit_ and I’m completely useless,” Kara complains.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Lena berates softly. “None of that. You’re not useless. You just had a baking mishap. That happens to the best. And messes can be cleaned up.”

Kara shrugs. It doesn’t feel like this mess can be fixed. Or that she can be not useless.

“You know what,” Lena offers. “I’ll help you clean and then we can try baking something together. And if it fails, we’ll just blame the recipe and go to that good bakery near CatCo, okay?”

Kara shrugs but Lena is already getting up and dragging her along with her.

“You know what always makes me dread cleaning less?” Lena asks as she drops her coat and bag on the couch, far away from the messy kitchen.

“No.” Kara stands stock still in the kitchen, waiting for... something. For Lena to give her directions. Or for herself to be swallowed by the floor or hit by a beam from the sky.

“Music.” Lena makes true to her statement by turning on Kara’s tv and finding a music channel. She turns up the volume and starts swinging slightly to the beat as she walks over to Kara. She takes Kara’s hand and tries to get her to swing along. Kara isn’t feeling it and doesn’t move.

Lena decides not to force her and just hands Kara a rag as she gets out Kara’s vacuum.

“I’ll vacuum first so the worst of everything is cleaned away. After that, you can clean the countertops.”

Lena powers up the vacuum and makes quick work of all the loose powder and dried blobs of dough. When she turns off the vacuum, she points Kara to the cleanest part of the counter and gets another rag for herself. All the while, she sways slightly to the music.

Kara halfheartedly scrubs the countertop until it’s clean. It takes her so long, Lena has finished cleaning up the rest of the kitchen by the time Kara is done. All that’s left now are the dishes. Of which Lena makes quick work, handing Kara clean dish after clean dish to dry off and put away.

When everything is cleaner than before Kara started her baking endeavour, Lena switches the music to something softer but still happy and grabs hold of Kara’s hand. She pulls her closer and wraps her arms around Kara, making them slowly sway together. Kara steps even closer and accepts the warm embrace, tucking her head on Lena’s shoulder and feeling tears well up again.

“I couldn’t get the cake right,” Kara says, voice soft and insecure.

Lena brings up one of her hands and weaves her fingers in Kara’s loose curls. Slowly, she sways them back and forth and gently manoeuvres them more towards the slightly more spacious living room.

“You know I don’t mind. I’d rather have you feel happy than have a perfect cake,” Lena reassures her.

“I should probably discuss this with my therapist, huh,” Kara jokes sadly.

“Probably,” Lena agrees. “But in the meantime, do you want to try baking a new cake or dance?”

“Dance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find and talk to me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and/or talk to me on [tumblr](https://s-nebul0sa.tumblr.com)


End file.
